


Nothing To Worry About

by JustMishaHere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding Fluff, dean is nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMishaHere/pseuds/JustMishaHere
Summary: A very short piece about Dean, who is nervous about the big day ahead of him. "Nothing to worry about" being his mantra of the day.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Nothing To Worry About

_Nothing to worry about_ , Dean thinks as he’s getting dressed for the big day, having lost one of his special socks he saved for the occasion and almost throwing the entire bedroom around looking for it.

_Nothing to worry about_ , Dean thinks as he not only spilled something on his wedding jacket, but it seems to not come off as he franticly rubs baking soda and alcohol on it to try and get it off.

_Nothing to worry about_ , Dean thinks when Sam doesn’t answer his messages about where, what and how to meet eachother to prepare for today.

_Nothing to worry about_ , Dean thinks as when he rolls up to the venue, there seem to be some issues with the guests, some weren’t even invited for obvious reasons.

_Nothing to worry about_ , Dean thinks when the pies that arrived happen to not be the pies he ordered, specifically asking for apple, cherry and pecan instead of apple, cherry and key lime.

_Nothing to worry about_ , Dean thinks as he frantically paces from one side of the hall to another as Cas is late and Sam tries to calm him down, not working obviously.

_Nothing to worry about_ , Dean thinks as he imagines all worst-case-scenarios as to why Cas isn’t showing up, the worst one dwindling in his mind as a soft yet stern whisper ‘he doesn’t love you and he realized he made a mistake’

Yet Cas turns the corner, in his suit and a big smile on his face. He walks over to the boys and locks eyes with Dean. “Are you ready?” He reaches his arm across for Dean to hold on to. And as Dean sees him for the very first time, all dressed up and ready to get married, he’s the happiest that he’s ever been.

_Nothing to worry about_ , Dean knows. Because he’s about to get married to the love of his life. And nothing could be more perfect than that.


End file.
